Just A Strawberry Cheesecake
by I-am-always-me-24
Summary: He visits her bakery every Saturday, yet she doesn't remember who he is at all... NatsumeXMikan One-shot


Hey guys, this is just a story I wanted to write, it just came to me in the middle of the night, like at 3 am in the morning. I suddenly woke up and jumped out of bed and here it is! It might be a bit short though..

I hope you enjoy it!

**I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or the Characters**

_Just a Strawberry Cheesecake_

* * *

_"Do you know what Natsume? Strawberry Cheesecake is one of my favorite deserts!"_

* * *

"Here you go sir" as she handed him the plate " Enjoy, your strawberry cheesecake!"

Natsume was never the one to eat sweet, but after **_that_** incident happened he just couldn't stay away from them. Especially at this bakery, the colors, the style, the smell, it all reminded him of _her_.

He sat down on the table near the back. This was where he usually sat when he visits this bakery. It was quiet and comfortable. He was able to see what goes on in the shop as well. He would just sit there and eat or drink, but no matter what he would always order one of those strawberry cheesecakes. It was famous around the city and it was also _her_ favorite desert.

The woman who made them now was beautiful and friendly also, she was 23 years old and sometimes Natsume would just sit there and stare at her the whole day, watching as she greeted customer after customer. He was fascinated by her. The way her long caramel hair could be so straight yet a bit at the end were curls, he was sure it was natural though.

He was also fascinated by her smile. It's as if she had never been unhappy in her entire life. It was always so bright and warm, so full of surprises. She'd always kept the customers happy, he'd know, they were all just as fascinated by her as he was. It was something she had in her.

Sometimes he would take a quick nap there after a long day of work. No matter what though, every Saturday he came, she would have a slice of strawberry cheesecake reserved for him.

Sometimes he would come late at night, and sometimes early in the morning but it was always there for him. It was as if she knew he would be coming no matter what and would save him a piece, or maybe she had made it especially for him, but he'll never know. She'll hand it to him with a big happy smile on her face as if she'd known him forever. Natsume, however could never return the smile, he had gone through too much and just couldn't bring himself to smile, for no reason. So instead he would always reply with a 'hn'. She didn't mind though, it seems it was her way of knowing that he meant 'thanks'

"Here you go!" Natsume looked up, there she was again smiling down on him. "I didn't order it" he said as he glanced down at the plate in front of him. It was a strawberry tart, layered with strawberries and cream on top and more strawberries on the side. It looked magnificent, angel-like.

Natsume glanced up at her. "This is our newest creation, 'Smile Of The Strawberry Angel' "

"I didn't order it" he simply said.

"It's okay, it's my treat" with a smile, she walked away. Taking a spoon, Natsume scooped up a piece of the tart, hesitating, he put it in his mouth, once it landed on his tongue though, he couldn't believe the taste of it! It was sweet yet not too sweet, so fluffy and creamy. The taste of it lingers in his mouth.

He closed his eyes for a moment, it's bringing back the memories. The memories of _her_. He misses _her_. Why, why did that have to happen?! Why? They were so happy together. He misses _her_ cooking, he misses _her_ smile that was once only directed towards him, and him only. He misses _her_ kisses, the smell of _her, her_ hugs. Why did God had to take it all away? What did he do wrong?!

No, he needs to stop thinking about it, it's in the past now, there's nothing he can change, he can't go back. Natsume takes a peak at the counter. She was still stacking away the newly backed sweets. Her long luscious curls falling in front of her face once in a while.

He wants her. He really did.

_*ding dong*_

A man in his twenty's came in. His bright green eyes roam around the room, lighting up when it landed on the 23 year old woman.

"Mikan, are you ready yet?" he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Natsume loved her, he loved her no matter what, before the accident and even now. He wanted them to be together, forever and always, but...

"Of course, I'm ready"

...it doesn't matter anymore...

_She doesn't remember him anyway._

* * *

so so so so sorry, if you are confused! You see, the main plot line is that Mikan had an accident when she and Natsume were together. She doesn't remember him anymore, and Natsume thought it was best to leave her to live a different life, but he can't help but visit her bakery ever Saturday and order a strawberry cheesecake. He really misses her but she's moved on and got a new boyfriend already... so yeah!

Please **Review!** ~


End file.
